Night Terrors
by marehami
Summary: Bill is defeated, Stan's memory is back, but all is not well at the Mystery Shack. When Mabel has a nightmare it's up to the whole family to try to soothe her, and calm her fears.
Hello Fanfiction Friends! It's been a hot minute! I'm back with a quick one shot! One of the little things I wished they had addressed in the finale was the involvement Mabel had with bringing about the Weirdmageddon. I just think it would be interesting to see what kind of effect it would have on the family (and bring about some adorable family bonding). Anyways this is a short piece, but I hope you enjoy it!

It had been several hours since Bill's defeat, and after spending the better part of the night reminiscing the whole summer in order to get Stan's memory back the twins were finally sent to bed. Stan and Ford were sitting at the table sipping coffee, and working on rekindling that precious bond that they had lived so long without when suddenly they heard a shriek from the kids' bedroom. They ran up the stairs to find Mabel screaming in her sleep, her face soaking wet from sweat.

Stan rushed over to her bedside. "C'mon pumpkin wake up! Its ok you're dreaming! Wake up!" he said as he gently shook her. Mabel's eyes shot open, "Oh Grunkle Stan! It's all my fault! Everything is my fault!" Mabel said as she sobbed into Stan's nightshirt. Stan began rubbing her back trying to calm her down, meanwhile Dipper had woken up and he and Ford sat down beside Stan.

"Mabel….calm down, what's all your fault?" Dipper asked quietly. Mabel sobbed harder and harder, "Bill….I remembered everything in my dream….he pretended to be Blendin….he promised me more summer…..but I had to…..hand over the rift….in your backpack….everything that happened these past few days happened because of me…." She continued to sob, while Stan held her close, he knew better than anyone how awful it is to make a spur of the moment decision.

Dipper and Ford looked a lot of things; shocked, concerned, and worried, but not angry. "Mabel….why would you make a deal like that?" Dipper asked, not out of anger, but more confusion. "All I wanted was to stay here….this place is like my home Dipper…It has all the people I love, and the people who love me back. I didn't want to go home to Piedmont, and I really didn't want to do it alone, but I didn't want to hold you back either, I thought if we had more summer then you and Grunkle Ford could spend more time working on experiments, and I could spend more with Candy, Grenda, and Grunkle Stan, but I never meant for this to happen….You were right Grunkle Ford….I'm too impulsive to be of any help…." Mabel continued to cry as Stan rocked her back and forth.

Ford and Dipper exchanged glances, then Ford laid his hand on Mabel's shoulder. "Mabel…it isn't your fault….he would have found a way in anyway. The important thing is he is gone now, he will never come back, in very large part due to you and Dipper. You are both very special, and I deeply regret that I made you feel less important, it's a mistake I've made too many times in my life," he said looking over at Stan. "The reality is, as a team you and Dipper did more than help stop Bill, you opened my eyes to how blind I've been to my own brother, he and I both owe you a great deal for that." Ford said as he took Mabel from Stan's arms giving her a tight hug.

'Yeah, and ya know…if it took punching a triangle demon in the face and losing a few brain cells to keep you kids safe, and get my brother back I would do it again in a heartbeat," Stan said. Mabel sniffed and hugged him, "but so many people got hurt, and we almost lost you forever Grunkle Stan. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself…" she said, her voice calmer, but still upset.

"I forgive you Mabel, but there is really nothing to forgive, you were scared and afraid, and I wasn't there like I should have been. Had I just explained things to you in the first place, you would have known," Dipper said realizing that he and Ford had a fair share of the blame in this. "I don't blame you and Ford for not telling me….I'm not as smart as you….I wouldn't have understood…" Mabel said tears still steadily streaming from her eyes.

"Don't you dare say that Mabel," Stan said clutching the girl tight in his arms. He couldn't bear to hear Mabel think that she was dumb. It reminded him too much of how he felt in Ford's shadow growing up, and he wouldn't dare have her thinking that she wasn't smart. The two of them had a bond, and had to look out for each other. "Remember Mabel, if it weren't for you and your own "journal" I wouldn't know my own name right now. I may have been the one who defeated Bill, but you were the one who saved me," Stan said. Ford and Dipper nodded.

This made Mabel smile a little as she hugged her Great Uncle, "I'm just glad you remembered me," she said quietly, when Stan had looked at her not knowing who she was it had scared her more than anything this summer. "How could I ever forget my pumpkin?" he said tickling her making her laugh. Hearing her laugh again put the whole family at ease. "It appears to me that we crazy Pines will all be ok, so long as we stick together," Ford said pulling his family into a hug.

"Now, it's late, you kiddos need to get some sleep, summer ain't over just yet, I thought tomorrow we could all go fishing, and then the next day we've got the biggest party in Oregon to look forward to," Stan said as he tucked Mabel back in, while Ford did the same for Dipper. Dipper looked over to see that Mabel was still a tad uneasy, and he wouldn't lie after everything they had seen the past few days he was a bit uneasy as well. "Ummm…..do you think we could have a family sleepover just for tonight?" he asked quietly. Stan and Ford smiled and nodded, as Stan huddled close to Mabel and Ford close to Dipper the four of them felt happier than they had in a long time, and there were no more nightmares that night.


End file.
